


Happy birthday

by Deandeanmoose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandeanmoose/pseuds/Deandeanmoose
Summary: Your own birthday party with your ada boyfriend.





	

The light cracked through the curtains as you groaned. A laugh arose from behind you, a deep chuckle that made your heart flutter and tickled your neck.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Mornin waf-fee," you stretched as his arms tightened around your waist, "aren't you just chipper this morning."

"Of course," he kissed your cheek, "I'm waking up with you."

"God you are cheesy." You laughed as he pulled himself up and over you.

"But you love it." He kissed you before getting up and pulling on sweats, "I'm making breakfast... Is crossants good?"

"Yummy."

He laughed and walked out of the room whistling for max to follow. Your other cuddle buddy, your blue eyed husky, ran off behind him.

You rolled over and tried to thank of what day it was, you looked to the clock frowned.  _ **Must be sunday or else you'd both be at work... sunday is your only day off when a case doesn't ruin it.**_ You roll out of bed and pull on his Harvard hoodie that you love, slipping on a pair of cheeky panties and the slipper boots Raf got you for Christmas. You made sure your hair was still pulled back before walking out to the kitchen. 

You walked up and frowned, you didn't see either of your boys. Then by pure luck, you caught the tip of his hair and walked over slowly to find the most adorable sight. Raf was sitting behind max, his arms wrapped around the fuzzy mess and his head resting on the pups. They heard your steps and turned to see you chuckling. Max turned back to the oven glass and raf smiled.

"He wanted to watch them bake."

You kissed him and ran a hand through his hair, "I forget your human sometimes."

He shook his head and turned towards the glass as well, "women I swear. They don't understand us men."

You laughed and pulled out the milk, pouring a glass and smiling as raf shooed max so he could pull the crossants. He rested them on the stove top and pulled a couple jams from the fridge. He poured a coffee for him and sat across from you at the table.

"So.... Do you know what today is?"

"Uhhhhh.... Sunday," you made up a crossant and looked at him.

"You forgot... Didn't you?"

"Of course I did Rafi, I'm sorry."

He laughed, "it's not about me cariño," he kissed your jam smeared lips, "happy birthday."

Your jaw dropped, "I forgot my own birthday!"

He laughed as you went red. He told you to eat quick he had a surprise. Breakfast went quick, he walked you to the bedroom and have you a box. Inside was a picture, the two of you on your 5th date.

"What's this?"

"A clue to where we'll go first."

"First?"

He tossed you your favorite sundress and pulled on a plaid shirt and jeans. On the way out the door he asked if you figured it out. 

"Central park."

"That's my girl," He kissed your cheek and took you to the park. 

You two walked about, ate at the food truck you loved and ran into Amanda and Jesse. She handed you a envelope and inside was another picture. You raised your brow and he whisked you away to waterfront park where you two had your first kiss. Liv and Noah where at the playground there and gave the next picture that lead you to a Italian restaurant from your 2nd date. Carisi happened to be eating there and gave you the next photo after you two are. It lead you to the courthouse where raf confessed you two were dating and to fin who sent you on your way to the squad room with your last photo. 

It was getting late as you two walked in. RAF lead you in and the squad was waiting there. A cake on your desk, a couple all gifts off to the side, and a Raf kissing you.

"Was this really all for my birthday?"

"Yes."

"Then why did we end here at the squad room."

"Because this here, well..." He moved you to your right and stepped back four steps, "here is where I first saw you. Where I first fell in love. Where I seen the world in a different way... Right here."

He knelt down and pulled a velvet box from his hand. Your face froze, body went stiff, and every nerve in your body was tingling.  _ **He isn't... No he.... No, he is... He really is.**_

"(y/n), you have gave me a whole new view on life. You have figured out how to calm me down, wake me up and even convinced me to get a dog.... Ever since you moved in, I honestly can't stand the thought of not waking up beside you every morning. Of not hearing your laugh, watching your face light up and that smile I dream about. You have became my world, and now..." He opened the box, "I want to make it official. Will you marry me (y/n)?"

Your face lit up and your mouth opened with no sound coming out. You couldn't even nod your head, instead you fell to your knees and wrapped your arms around him as you kissed him. 

"Yes..." You finally spoke when you pulled back "...I would love to marry you Rafael."

You heard cheering in the background but couldn't bring yourself to focus on anything but raf as he pulled your hand over into his and slipped the ring on. 

"Happy birthday, my beautiful fiance." He whispered and you kissed him again.

"Best birthday ever," you hummed in approval of the ring and he pulled you up.

The last few hours of the day was spent chatting with the squad and opening gifts, Mainly gag gifts. You asked if they knew what he had planned and no one except Liv knew he was going to purpose, they only new about the party. Then you two left for home, the whole way you stared at the ring and hugged Rafael's arm tightly. When you got home you immediately told max about your day and showed him the ring, causing raf to roll his eyes and chuckle. He dragged you to bed and cuddled you to death with all the blankets and pillows he added after you mentioned how cold you were. You fell asleep in a mini blanket fort, at least it felt that way.....  _ **Best birthday ever.**_


End file.
